


The Hidden Past of James Madison

by UnwaveringHurricane (jaimesselfishmachines)



Series: The Story of James Madison [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimesselfishmachines/pseuds/UnwaveringHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had learnt to hide it. Until that day.<br/>That's when Thomas Jefferson finds out the secret he's been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Past of James Madison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ipickedupapen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ipickedupapen).



Sweat trickled down the back of Thomas’s neck. It was hot and the air was saturated with the smell of sex. “Fuck, James…” he stuttered, chest heaving. He was so close – with every thrust his fingers found new patterns to trace on James’ skin.

James felt his breath quicken, “Shit,” he whispered. He clenched his fists and flexed against the ropes that held him bound. He tensed, trying to keep quiet, as Thomas drew moans from his lips.

“You’re mine.” Thomas leaned down over him, and licked a sordid stripe up James’ neck – knowing that it drove James crazy. Overwhelmed and overloaded, James clenched his fists, and crying out,

“Red. Red. Red!” he started sobbing. Thomas pulled out immediately, going soft with worry for his boyfriend. Concerned by James’ reaction, he stood up, and went to untie the robes at James’ wrists. Now free, James rolled over to face the wall, covering himself with a blanket, and doing everything in his power to avoid Thomas’s eyes. His sobs were quiet, now broken by occasional sniffles.

“James.” Thomas’s voice was soft, like when approaching a wounded animal. James stayed silent, but Thomas knew he was listening. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“No.” James bit down on his lip, stopping himself from saying something stupid. Thomas would never want him if he knew the truth. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Thomas choked out. The guilt sat heavy in his chest, and he took a deep breath to stave away the urge to hurt himself. “What’s wrong?” Waiting for James’s response, Thomas let his eyes wander around the room. The calendar caught his eye – January 11th. He pulled on the nearest pair of pants for some decency.

 

James curled inwards on himself and groaned. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Thomas shook his head, “You don’t have to.”

The pair sat in silence for fourteen, fifteen minutes before James says one word: “Mercer.”

“The general?”

“He was my professor, Thomas – government and politics.” James said, turning over to face Thomas.

“James,” Thomas said softly, “can I touch you?” James nodded and Thomas climbed up next to James, holding him as if only the embrace could protect him from the evils outside. It was safe within Thomas’s arms that James recounted the tale of General Hugh Mercer prior to the man’s battlefield accomplishments.  
James told Thomas after his professor had called him one rainy afternoon, accusing him of plagiarism and advised him to come to office hours so they could sort it out. He told Thomas how Mercer forced him to his knees and pushed into his mouth while he choked. How, when Mercer was done, he kissed James’ neck and whispered ‘you’re mine’ into his ear. How, one day, Mercer lured him into an empty classroom, pushed him up against the wall and stuck a clammy hand down his pants. James told Thomas how Mercer bent him over a desk and even as he begged, thrust into him. Rough. Claiming every inch of skin that didn’t fucking belong to him! How…How could he have been so stupid?

 

“James.” Thomas’s voice was soothing and hushed. “It’s okay.”

“I thought about killing him every day after that.” James confessed, chest heaving. “I pretended I was okay so long, I convinced myself I was. I couldn’t get the feeling of him off me.”

“You didn’t drop the course.”

“No.” James said, “I didn’t.” Did Thomas not believe him?

“Why not?” Thomas said, raising an eyebrow, “You say he rap-“ he stopped when he saw James flinch.

James cleared his throat, “After the r… after the last time, I only needed a few more weeks. Then, it was just debate. I thought I could make it without breaking.” He explained, shrugging, “Plus, I was a scoundrel; who would believe me?”

“I would have!” Thomas smouldered. “If I had only known he hurt you…”

“When I heard he died, I cried with joy. It was painful, just what he deserved.” James uttered bitterly, “If only I could have done it myself…”

“The anniversary’s tomorrow.” Thomas noted, mentally kicking himself for convincing James to go to the memorial ceremony for the good old general.

“You have to go.” James urged, “You’re the ambassador.”

“I’m also your boyfriend.” Thomas looked incredulous, “I’m not going to that vile man’s memorial. Not after what he did.”

James stood up, grasping around for the boxers he’d preciously discarded. “Thomas.” His voice was strong, “Washington is expecting you there. You can’t cancel on the President.” James paused and pulled on his boxers.

 

“I can.” Thomas replied stubbornly, wrapping his arms around James’s waist. Thomas pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, whispering, “What happened wasn’t your fault. I love you.”

“Thomas…” James held Thomas’s face, beaming with validation that his past wouldn’t hurt their future, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work...don't be too mean.
> 
> My tumblr is jaimesselfishmachines.


End file.
